The Other Beater
by Fanfictiondbs
Summary: This is the story of Kosei Sai and his murder... Comment feedback. Hope you all enjoy.


**The Other Beater**

This is the story of the Beta tester that was the best friend of Kazuto Kirigaya a.k.a Kirito.

He, the other, was exactly like Kazuto. In every aspect, the two were the same, almost identical. He was know as "the other" due to fact that he and Kazuto signed up for beta test together and Kazuto, as well as Suguha, believed that "the other" was the other half of Kazuto, like a twin brother. His name: Kosei. They, Kazuto and Kosei, shared the same interests. One of them VRMMOS.

When the two friend signed up for beta test of a new VRMMO: Sword Art Online. Everything changed in both of their lives changed, neither for the better nor worse.

This is the story on the death of Kosei Sai.

 **Chapter One: The Original Black Swordsman**

It all began just before the announcement of the newest VRMMO: Sword Art Online. The game developers announced that one thousand players will be chosen by the Head of development of "Project SAO", Akihiko Kayaba, if the players registered and pre-ordered the game within two hours of the announcement when aired in Japan. Of course the immediately signed up, betting on who would be the most likely choice.

 **DING**

Both Kazuto and Kosei were selected as beta testers. Kazuto, sitting on his bed with his laptop resting on his knees, and Kosei, sitting at Kazuto's desktop, turned to each other. A short moment of silence shattered like glass, both of the two jumped into the air and hugged each other. This marked a special day in the lives of the two.

 **LINK START!**

Kazuto and Kosei dive into SAO for the first time ever, always remembering that the two were picked out of eight thousand applicants. Both created swordsmen as characters. Both character were created and turned out completely identical, Kazuto and Kosei had the same tastes and created identical characters out of thousand possible outcomes.

Kazuto and Kosei formed a party

 **KOSEI HAS SENT AN INVIRTATION TO A PARTY**

 **ACCEPT OR DECLINE?**

 **ACCEPT**

The two explored in the Town of Beginnings, soon the moved on forwards attempting to 'Grind' for EXP and Col. They spent hours grinding Col and had enough to buy decent gear. The friends found a way to distribute Col equally between the two and bought the same items and gear. The party was strong enough to clear the lower floors at this point.

It was getting late IRL so both players logged out, ready to dive back in the next morning, as it was their school holidays, they could dive hours upon end.

 **Chapter Two: Party Disbanded**

One day, Kosei suddenly dissapeared. Kazuto was unaware of this and had therefore began clearing the lower floors after waiting for Kosei to dive. Two months had passed, school was opened. Kazuto and Kosei would normally walk together. Kazuto waited for twenty minutes and later realised that he was getting late. He knocked again

 **KNOCK. KNOCK.**

 **NO RESPONSE.**

Kazuto began walking down Kosei's street. Slowly. He walk slow in hope that Kosei could still catch up.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Kazuto was sitting in his form group, hoping to see Kosei in first period. At ten past nine, all of the classes in Kazuto's year were making their ways to one of two classes: Maths or English.

Kazuto and Kosei were in the same math class. Kosei was not there.

 **HOURS PASS. THE SCHOOL DAY HAD FINISHED: STILL NO SIGN ON KOSEI**

 **TUE. MAR 2019**

The next day, Kazuto had arrived early at Kosei's house. As Kazuto turned the corner to the street directly in front of Kosei's place he saw something. An ambulance surrounded by police blocking the road on which Kosei's house was built. Kazuto caught a glimpse of something... Some sort of red liquid was splattered across the walls...

 **BLOOD**

Kosei's body remained on the staircase covered in a plastic covering. A few strands of his blonde hair were a few steps down.

The police report said that there was a robber at Kosei's house. The thief was armed with a 9mm pistol. Kosei died after two shots to the head. His sister survived a shot to the shoulder after their parents had rush into the house when the heard gunshots. Kosei's parents had been out on the night and had arrived home near midnight. Kosei's father was shot in the leg when attempting to tackle the burglar. He, the father, was a police officer him self and had a pocket knife strapped to his ankle and managed to stab the thief in the lower abdominal causing the thief to collapse to the ground. He held the thief down just in time for his wife to collect a pair of handcuffs from the glove compartment in his vehicle. The burglar was apprehended by the forces and has been sentenced to life for the murder of Kosei Sai.

Kazuto stopped playing VRMMOS for a few months until he had gotten over the fact that his best friend had been murdered. This had taken him until the official launch of Sword Art Online.


End file.
